Trickster
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Bored with life in the clouds, Isabella decides to go to Earth. Despite the fact that it's going against the wishes of her family. She chose a small town that she didn't think would cause much trouble, oh how she was mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, those of you who read my other stories. Please note I WILL update them. Please be patient with me and enjoy this one! **

Prologue

The sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor echoed through the hallway. Her long white skirt swirled around her ankles. Her hair bounced with each step, and an expression of boredom and slight annoyance coloured her beautiful face.

"Why hello there sister" I smiled, as she entered my room

She rolled her eyes and my smile turned into a smirk "You're going to Earth." It was more of a statement than a question; it was obvious she didn't want to be there.

"That is the plan" I nodded, moving from my desk to an armchair near the fire. She came over but didn't sit down.

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You obviously don't want to be here." I stated looking up at her with an expression of mirth.

"Answer the question." She glared.

"So why are you?" I asked, and chuckled as she huffed in annoyance.

"The council convened and after a vote it was decided that I should be the one to talk you out of going to Earth," She answered staring into my eyes in an attempt to intimidate me.

I laughed and she scowled, "In answer to your question. I'm going to Earth because you lot don't have a sense of humour. Although the fact that they sent _you_ to talk to me begs to differ" I chuckled again.

"Sense of humour?" She seethed, "You're a menace!"

"So I play a little joke every now and again" I shrugged

"You put a baby kraken in my bath tub!" She all but screamed.

I laughed loudly "Now that" I pointed, "Was actually kinda funny", I shook my head in amusement.

"Isabella!" She glared.

"Look Aphrodite, I'm going. And even if the entire council comes in here. None of you can change my mind. Or stop me" I winked. "So how about you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is that you do"

"Fine! You're impossible! They can't say I didn't try." She threw her hands up in defeat "Good day sister" and with that she turned on her heals, her long skirt flying out and walked gracefully out of my room and down the hall she had come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella!" His voice boomed throughout the halls.

"Yes Daddy!" I called innocently as I pulled on my jacket.

"Why! Why are you planning on going to Earth?" Zeus nearly yelled as he entered my room.

"Didn't Aphrodite tell you? You lot are boring, and none of you truly understand my comic genius. And from what I have observed of the humans, they seem a lot more fun than you. So I'm going!" I finished my little rant childishly.

"Look, Isabella." His voice was calmer now, his grey eyes soft with love. "You can't go, the gods haven't been on Earth for over a millennia."

"All the more reason for me _to_ go" I declared as I slipped on my sneakers. "Look, Dad." I sighed despite how much we fight, he is my father and I love him, "I'm going whether you want me to or not, but if it means anything the town I've chosen is very small. I'm just gonna go down there make some friends and then come home after a few human lifetimes. Okay?" I tried to reassure him.

"Okay, it's not like I could have stopped you if you were determined to go" He sighed

"Damn straight" I winked before raising my hand and clicking my fingers. The room started to spin extremely fast, until everything was a blur. Than it started to spin in the opposite, direction and things started to become clearer. It soon became clear that I was in a forest, if things had gone to plan, in a forest just outside Forks, Washington in the nation of America. I could feel droplets of water falling from above and realised that it was raining. I started walking through the forest in the direction of the town. And soon came up to a large clearing, realising that I didn't really think ahead and had no where to stay, I closed my eyes. I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders in an attempt to relax myself before imagining an old styled cottage in the clearing. When I opened my eyes, there is was.

"Yes!" I cheered, throwing my fist in the air in victory.

It was a small one-story structure with a little porch out the front. Humming to myself, I walked inside.

Sadly, since it has been a while since I had done any big 'miracles', I forgot to add furniture to the cottage.

Sighing, I clicked my fingers and the room I had immediately walked into was now furnished with a T.V some lounges and lighting. I walked into the kitchen, added a fridge, and opened it and with a wave of my hand, it was filled with wine, and sweet food.

I went throughout my new home furnishing it to my liking, making the second bedroom into my office and making a large garden out the back where I could relax.

I went into my living room and sat down. I needed a plan, how was I going to interact with the humans? I mean I was living in a goddamn forest! I couldn't get a full-time job, what with the whole eternal youth thing. I looked only about 18. I leaned back on the lounge and clicked on the T.V. with a click of my fingers.

And there on the screen was the answer to my problems. I was going to go to high school.

**Warp**

The world slowly stopped spinning and I was in the forest near the town's High school. I walked up and into what looked like the office. I walked in and smirked, easily altering the humans memories and creating a fake file on her messy desk. "Hi" I said, "I called yesterday. I'm Isabella Smith" I said, I had chosen a very common last name, no need to stand out.

"Oh yes!" The lady at the desk said, nodding happily "I have your files around here somewhere. . . oh yes! Here they are" She smiled pulling out some papers. "Here is a map of the school and your schedule," She said handing them to me.

"Thank you" I smiled, taking them.

"Have a good day" She chimed I nodded and left, chuckling under my breath at her behaviour.

I went into my first class and the teacher sat me next to a boy who reminded me a lot of Ares. With a smile, I sat down. "Hello" I greeted, "My name is Bella" From my understanding many humans used a shortened version of their name, and I liked the sound of 'Bella'.

"Hi" He grinned, dimples forming on his cheeks, "I'm Emmett" He nodded, "You're new right?" He asked,

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you" I smiled offering my hand looking into his eyes I noticed the off colour of them. They were soft butterscotch, almost gold. He shook my hand but let go quickly. His hand was ice cold. I quickly connected the dots. _Vampire_. It struck me as odd. Why would a vampire be sitting listing to some human talking about the English language.

"You too" He continued to smile as we stopped talking to listen to the teacher.

For the rest of the day I pondered why a vampire would be at a high school. My curiosity rose when I met another vampire that resembled Apollo with his blonde curls and hard eyes, which were also gold, in American History.

Despite the vampires, by the time lunch came around I had made a few human friends. They seemed nice enough and it didn't take long to realise that I had infiltrated the 'popular' group. I sat down with them at a large table in the middle of the lunchroom. I looked around and easily spotted the two vampires I had previously met. But what shocked me is that they were now accompanied by three other vampires. One was a female, with black spiky hair and an impish smile. There was another female that reminded me of Aphrodite, not only in looks but also with the scowl on her face. Lastly, a male, with bronze red hair, he was lean and very handsome. Five vampires were in this small town. Out of all the towns I could have chosen, I chose the one swarming with vampires.

They weren't a danger to me, but could become an inconvenience if they were to figure out what I was.

Once lunch was over, I bid farewell to my new human friends and went to my next class, Biology. I was one of the last people in class and the teacher told me to sit down in the only spare seat. Which was next to the final male vampire I had not met, I sat down and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hi" I smiled, he didn't answer and ignored me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His hand moved to his mouth and he covered his nose for a moment. I shook my head and decided if this very rude vampire wanted to ignore me well so be it. The hour went by and as soon as the bell rung the red-headed vampire shot up and left.

After school, I was waiting near the car park. Watching as the students got into their cars and leave.

I didn't know if the vampires run to school or if they had a vehicle but I was gonna wait and see. Sure enough, the five vampires started to walk up to a silver Volvo. The red-headed one went to the driver's door. I clicked my fingers and his keys appeared in my hand. I smirked as he patted his pockets looking for his keys.

I threw them into the mud and then clicked my fingers again, with a loud band two of his tyres burst. I laughed and he looked up at me. I wink and waved before turning around and running into the forest, and just as I was behind the tree line I teleported back home. That'll show him to be rude to a goddess!

**OKAY! What do you think? I don't know if I'm going to continue or not. Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Still amused by my little prank the day before I almost skipped into English. I sat down in my seat next to Emmett and smiled brightly.

"Hi Emmett" I greeted,

"Hey" He nodded,

"I saw that you had a flat yesterday, tough luck" I frowned,

"Yeah, it was strange they just kinda . . . burst" He commented, staring into my eyes, a silent challenge.

I stared back with innocence "Yeah, that is strange" I agreed, cocking my head to the side and smiled with amusement.

Soon the bell rang signalling the end of class. I gathered my books, I smiled at Emmett "I found these in the parking lot. I think they're your bothers," I said, and slowly reached into my pocket making the keys materialise there. I got them out the tossed them to Emmett and he caught them with ease. "See ya" I waved and walked to my next class.

Unlike Emmett, I didn't make conversation with the blonde haired vampire when I sat with him in American History. I think it had something to do with the fact that it looked like he was having trouble controlling his blood lust. Although I wasn't sure why he _was_ controlling his blood lust. Those vampires were surrounded with mystery, and I was damn curious as to why they were doing what they were doing. A vampire's nature is to hunt, kill and have a blast while doing so. Humans shouldn't mean _anything_ to these beings and yet . . . . there they were.

When I sat next to the blonde haired vampire I noticed he kept glancing at me. "Hello" I said, finally finding the glances annoying. He simply nodded at me. I found those vampires extremely rude. Two of them have almost completely ignored me now. I needed to know more about these odd creatures.

When I sat down at lunch the first thing I heard was the human girl called Jessica giggling,  
>"The Cullen's are looking at you" She giggled.<p>

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked over my shoulder, sure enough the vampires were staring at me. So they were the 'Cullens' "What do you know about them?" I asked.

"_Well_" Jessica grinned "They're all adopted" She started and I nodded, sounds about right "and they're all together, like _together,_ together. I'm not even sure that's legal" She gushed

"Jess" Another girl cut in "it's not like their actually related" she said.

"Still, they live together! It's weird" She shook her head and then continued, not giving me a chance to answer. "Anyway, see the blonde girl, that's Rosalie. She and Emmett are a thing" She started, so they were mates. "And the blonde guy, that's Jasper, Rosalie's twin. He's dating the little girl Alice. She's _so_ strange" She flicked her hair, "And there's one more, but he's not here, he's Edward." She continued "They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife"

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, surely not another vampire?

"Yeah, he works at the hospital, and his wife is an interior designer or something" She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. I found it hard to believe that there were seven vampires living in this town. I decided to go around their place after school and have a snoop around. "They're still starring," She sung, with a look of childish amusement on her face. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough they were _still _staring.

"Didn't anyone ever tell them it's very _rude_ to stare?" I asked innocently, smiling at my new friends. There was a large crashing sound as one of the legs on the Cullen's round table snapped. I looked over my shoulder to see them all standing up in shock, picking up their uneaten food. Once they had picked it all up, they continued to stare at me. I smiled at them and waved, then stood up and put my food in the bin just as the bell rang.

The school day finished quickly and I teleported back to my house to change. I changed into some black jeans and a black turtle neck. I could always make myself invisible, which I probably will anyway but I wanted to do this right. If I was gonna spy on the vampires I was gonna dress right. After I was done I teleported outside their house, and was surprised to find myself in the forest. I hesitantly walked forward and saw a giant white Victorian staring at me. I jumped into the trees and started to watch contently, listening. It soon became dark and a black car rolled up. And out stepped a blonde vampire I hadn't met. I assumed this was Carlisle. I another female vampire came barrelling out of the house at a blur. The vampire I assumed to be Carlisle chuckled and opened his arms as the female jumped into them. They were both beaming at each other and had a smile of their faces. "Miss me?" Carlisle joked. The female nodded and kissed him quickly. Then both of them went into the house.

"Alice, can you see when Edwards getting back?" The un-named female asked.

"No, sorry Esme. He hasn't decided when he's coming home yet" Alice answered.

"It seems so empty around here" The female called Esme sighed. My eyebrows furrowed, it was if she had a motherly attachment to her other coven member. Another question had been raised, how could Alice 'see' when Edwards getting back. I thought about it for a moment before I started mentally kicking myself. The vampire was obviously a seer. They had at least one talented vampire within their ranks. I'd have to figure out if there were any more. It was really annoying being able to hear them but not see them. But it'd have to do, for now. Everything was pretty quiet for an hour or two. Until there was a high pitched squeal.

"Edward will be home by tomorrow morning!" Alice chirped.

"Oh good" I recognised Esme's voice. "Poor thing. That girl's blood must have been a great temptation for him." She sighed. My eyes grew wide. So that was why he was so rude to me! He wasn't being _rude_ he was being polite by not attacking and trying to kill me! And the other vampire, Jasper was obviously doing the same. And the others were staring at me because I drove their coven member out of town! So _obviously,_ they would be curious. I sighed, feeling guilty for my little pranks. I concentrated and made a large banquet of flowers appear outside their front door. With a note saying 'sorry' then a made knocking sounds that seemed to come from the front door. The female Esme opened it and picked up the flowers, taking them inside.

"Someone left these outside" She announced.

"Do you recognise the sent?" Carlisle asked.

"There isn't one" She murmured.

I quickly teleported home, I went into the bathroom and had a shower and changed into some comfortable bedclothes. I then went and sat in front of the fire, I made a wine glass and some nice wine from the fridge appear in front of me and pour itself. I then took a sip of the wine and relaxed. Thinking about the strange vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and pulled on my silk robe over my nightgown. I looked out the window and into the forest with a smile on my face. Another beautiful dreary day on earth. I walked bare foot outside and dug my toes into the slightly wet grass and that was when I notice it. There on my little front lawn were two big, massively ugly stone gargoyles. There was a note attached to one of them, I angrily snatched it up.

_I sent you these to protect you and your new home. Have fun.____Zeus_.

I angrily scrunched up the note. "I don't need protection," I mumbled, "And besides!" I looked up to the sky "They're horribly ugly and don't go with my cottage _at all,_" I ranted. I sighed and waited for any type of reply. I tapped my foot impatiently and decided that he wasn't going to reply. "Fine, but I swear if you send any other things to 'protect' me, I'll bewitch them and set them on Aphrodite and you don't need her pissed" I warned and walked back inside to get dressed.

After I was ready I went back to my front lawn to put the gargoyles in place. I went out the front and sighed while looking at them. They were horrible, but not worth a huge argument. I flicked my hand and they moved themselves on either side of my door. I then addressed them "If someone means me harm, do not let them enter this home" I ordered. The pair looked at me blinked and nodded slightly before raising their wings and becoming statues once again.

I transported to the forests near the school I walked onto the school grounds as the warning bell rang. I walked quickly to my English class and sat next to Emmett as usual. I smiled in greeting he simply nodded. I frowned in annoyance. I had thought Emmett and I were becoming friends of sorts and now he's just as cold and distant as his other coven members.

In American History I didn't even bother to interact with the blonde vampire. He simply sat there, glancing at me every now and again. I felt like setting my gargoyles on them, they were infuriating. At lunch they were whispering and glancing at me, they obviously suspected something. I drove one of their members out of town, and in my experience, the extra abilities of vampires normally didn't work on me. So that wasn't helping my cover.

The bell rang and I walked to biology not looking forward to sitting next to the copper haired vampire. When I got there, Edward was already in his seat; I sighed and sat next to him. "Hello," I heard a velvet voice said a few moments after I sat down, "You must be Bella?" He asked,

"Yeah," I nodded, I looked at him and for the first time I notice his strong jaw line and that slightly familiar smile. I cleared my throat "and you're Edward," I stated

"Yeah, I am," he grinned. "I'm sorry I was so rude the other day," he continued.

"Its fine," I shrugged,

"Okay!" the teacher grinned "Today we will be doing a lab. Sort the slides in front of you into stages of mitosis, and the first couple to finish wins the golden onion," he continue "Go, go." He waved his arms dramatically.

I put the first slide onto the microscope, "Prophase." I said after a moment of looking at the slide.

"Mind if I check?" He asked,

I scoffed "Go for it." I said, pushing him the microscope.

"It's prophase," He said.

"Like I said," I rolled my eyes.

"So" He smiled, while writing down the answer "Why'd you move to forks?" He asked.

"Well" I started; I needed a believable lie, something likely something amazing. Something that he'll never doubt. "I just needed a change" I shrugged. Way. To. Go.

"And you're parents . . ." He trailed off,

"I'm an emancipated minor." I lied quickly.

"Oh" He nodded, "Interphase" He said,

"Mind if I check?" I asked,

"Go ahead" He smiled pushing the microscope towards me. I took a look

"Interphase" I confirmed,

"Like I said" He teased and I laughed lightly. "So, you needed a change and you chose Forks?" He asked, "Seems like an odd choice." He commented

"It's a nice enough town" I shrugged, and it was, other than all the vampires. We finished the lab, but didn't win the golden onion. No that honour when to Mike Newton.

After the last bell of the day rang, I got some books out of my locker for homework and started to walk across the parking lot to the forest. As I walked I looked across the lot and saw Edward staring at me, his gaze made me stop short. I started back, there was a small tug on my mind and my gaze turned to a glare before I heard a scream. I looked around and saw a blue van skidding towards me. I assessed the situation, I was about to duck down and roll down and under the rusty red truck I was standing in front of when Edward appeared out of nowhere. He pulled me down and my head hit the ground just as he put his hand out in front of us and the van barrelled into it. There in the van's panel was an indentation of his hand. He looked at me; I tried to get up "Careful, you hit your head." He warned

"And whose fault is that" I muttered, in reality I was fine. But I knew I should probably keep up the whole human facade. And when he looked at me in confusion and worry I made my face a mask of disbelief and pain. "Ow" I groaned

"That's what I thought" Edward muttered.

"Someone call 911!" Someone yelled,

"No" I said, "I'm fine"

"No you're not" Edward said, keeping me in his arms. It was like if everything that could go wrong had. Someone had called an ambulance and I was put on a stretcher while Edward got to ride in the front. And wasn't even the worst of it. The worst of it is that I _knew_ that Zeus and my siblings where in Olympus laughing their asses off. I mean I, a goddess, just was 'saved' by a very strange vampire and now I was on my way to a human hospital in an ambulance. It was humiliating. And it fuelled my annoyance to the vampire who was riding in the front of the ambulance. When they wheeled me into the emergency room, they asked for my parents' number. I told them that I was an emancipated teen and they nodded to go get some paper work.

That's when he walked in, the blonde vampire who was the head of the coven. He glided in with grace and confidence, and walked directly to my bed. "How are we this afternoon?" He asked me,

"Fine" I shrugged, sitting up on the lumpy bed.

"Look here" He said, holding up a finger. I did as I was told as he shined a light in my eyes. "You're vitals look good, you should be fine" He smiled,

"Yeah" I nodded, "Lucky Edward was there. He pulled me out of the way." I hinted

"Really?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded "It was amazing. He moved so fast. He was nowhere near me." I continued relentlessly finding a small amount of joy in the tiny amount of worry surfacing through Carlisle's cool facade.

"Seems you were very lucky" He tried to cover. "You're free to go" he added, and went to go check on my classmate who was driving the van that almost crushed me. I swung my legs over the bed and started my way towards the desk to retrieve the forms I would need to fill out. The nurse behind the desk handed me a clipboard with an attached pen without and word before going back to her computer. I took the clipboard and went to find a seat when I saw Edward. He was talking with the blonde female and the doctor.

"You don't think about anyone but yourself!" The blonde accused.

"What? Was I just meant to stand there and let her die?" Edward growled.

"We'll finish this at home." The doctor said, looking at me. The other two looked and Edward and me and the blonde shared a look before he walked over to me.

"Hi" He greeted, his voice was strained and his eyes were black.

"Are you going to tell me what that was?" I asked, but what I really meant was '_Are you going to tell me the truth or lie through your teeth like a jack-ass'_

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"You," I paused, _Jack-ass_ , "Stopped the van; you pushed it away with your hand." I continued.

"You hit your head, I think you're confused." He licked his lips and smiled at me, with any other female I bet that smile made their knee's go weak, and make them agree with anything he says. With me, that smile made me annoyed.

"I hit my head, because you practically smashed my head into the tar-mac," I muttered "And I know what I saw." I glared.

"Well, no one's going to believe you." He glared,

"I didn't say I was going to tell anyone," I said, confused even if I were a human, why would I tell anyone what I saw? "And, I'm not letting this go." I added

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He growled before pushing against the wall and walking away. I glared at him and against my will, a nurse smashed into him, sending hospital-grade food all over his designer clothes. I couldn't help myself and I erupted into uncontrollable laughter. He turned around to look at me and I smile.

"I hope you enjoy it too!" I called out before walking over to a seat and sitting down to fill out the forms.

I decided that I needed to do some shopping. Obviously I didn't _need_ to, I could just make whatever I needed materialise. But I wanted to do some shopping. The last time I went shopping was when I bought a hairclip at a roman market. I was in a large 24-hour department store in Seattle; I was drifting around the store looking at all the different things for purchase when I found myself in the automobile section. Around me were car magazines and seat covers. But one product caught my eye.

'_BUILD YOUR OWN INTERNAL CONBUSTION EGINE_' was printed on the box.

I walked up and looked at it before hauling it into my cart. I decided that I wanted an automobile so I should know about its engine. I also got a few car magazines before continuing my way around the large store. I reached the checkout, hauled my large purchase onto the check out, and placed my magazines on top. It rolled towards the man at the checkout and he scanned my magazines and put them into a bag and scanned my combustion engine kit. I picked it up and put it back in my cart.

"That'll be $98.65" He said, I nodded and reached into my pocket making some money appear and handed it over. He gave me my change and I took my bag of magazines and left.

When I got home I had opened my kit and laid every part down in front of my fire place, I looked at all the confusing little parts and sighed, "I'm gonna need a glass of wine." I muttered to myself. I padded into my kitchen and fetched a bottle of wine from the fridge and a plate of chocolate truffles before going back to my room to start my little engine.

The next day I was flipping through my magazines looking for a car I wanted, I was reading an article on vintage cars when I saw it. I grinned and sprinted outside. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, there she stood. My automobile, a 64' cherry red Ford Mustang I smiled then frowned. I had no driveway. I lifted my hands and place my palms out towards the trees. The trees slowly blurred and swayed before disappearing completely. Now I had a windy driveway leading from my little cottage to the main road. I ran back inside and got dressed before running outside and into my car. I started the engine and grinned. I paused for a moment. Before making a driving manual appear in my hands. I flipped through memorising every detail. Smiling to myself I reached to start the motor when there was a loud bang confused, I got out of the automobile to see what the problem was.

I survived the vehicle, two tyres were flat. My eyebrows furrowed, nowhere in my readings did it say that the tyres of an automobile are prone to randomly burst. My eyes scanned the forest, and it only took a moment before a sensed her. "Show yourself," I commanded. I waited and the space in front of me started to pulse before my sister appeared.

"Hello sister" Hecate smiled, she wore a deep purple dress and her hair fanned out behind her in midnight black waves.

"That's a neat trick," I said, gesturing to my tyres.

"It's no trick, sister, it's magic." She smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked,

"Who says I _want_ anything?" She asked, "I heard you were down here, so I thought I'd pay you a visit." _Lies_

"You cannot lie to me, little sister. Why are you here?" I glared.

"You _know_ why," She hissed, giving up the innocent facade.

"And you know I cannot do that. Come inside, we can talk this through," I said,

"That's all we ever do! We talk and talk, but nothing is done!" She ranted "And besides," She paused to look at the gargoyles "I don't think your body guards would allow me to enter."

"As long as you mean me no harm, you should be fine." I reassured.

"Oh sister, I wish I could say I mean you no harm," She paused "But I can't say that. That would be a lie."

"Be warned, if you continue with this _reckless_ crusade I will have to tell the others." I warned.

"Naturally." She rolled her eyes "You go running off to daddy. How pitiful."

"Do not test me, little sister," I growled, she looked at me and with a wave of her hand she was gone, and in her place was a Minotaur. It shook its colossal bull head and charged at me, I stood my ground and let it just pass through me. "Cheap tricks" I laughed "Will not work with me, little sister" I then turned back to my automobile "Also, touch my automobile again. And you will find a Lamia in your bedroom" I sighed and clicked my fingers and the tyres were fixed. I got into my automobile and started driving down my drive way. I was glad that my drive way was very long; it gave me a chance to drive before going on a real road with humans. When I reached the main road I turned and started to drive down the small highway. I grinned and went faster. It was strange, to drive. It felt slow, restricting. I passed a little sign saying 'Welcome to La Push'. I drove around the small village of a town before parking and walking towards the sound of waves.

I came through some trees and there was the ocean. The surf churned violently and crashed against the pebbly beach. I breathed a sigh and taste the salt on my tongue. I smiled and kicked off my shoes. I picked them up and walked onto the sand. I dug my toes into the sand. I walked up to the edge of the water, just close enough so when the waves came in the water drifted over my feet. I walked along, relishing in the calm and silence.

"Hey there!" I heard someone call, I turned around and saw a boy running up to me. He looked to be about 15 maybe 16.

"Hi," I greeted once he reached me, "I'm Bella, and you are?" I introduced myself.

"Jacob," He smiled, "I just saw you here walking by yourself and I thought you might want to join my friends and me. We're having a bon fire."

"A bon fire?" I asked,

"Yeah," He confirmed, nodding his head with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" He then turned and started to walk towards a group of other people. I smiled and jogged to catch up. "Hey!" Jacob yelled, everyone stopped talking and Jacob grinned "This is Bella." He gestured to me.

"Hi," I said, nodding my head. Some of the people smiled and mumbled a greeting.

"Sit down and I'll get you a drink." Jacob said, I nodded and sat down on one of the logs that sat in a circle around a camp fire. The fire flickered blue and green,

"Hi," Someone said, I looked up and saw two more boys.

"Hey," I smiled. They sat down on either side of me; I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So what's your deal?" One asked,

"My deal?" I laughed,

"Yeah, your deal." The second said.

"I-I don't know?" It came out as a question, I wasn't one hundred percent sure what a 'deal' was but I took a stab in the dark and said "My deal is, that I haven't got one" I answered.

"The girl without a deal" The first one nodded "I like it" He grinned.

"You're not annoying Bella are you?" I heard Jacob ask as he came over carrying two cans of soda.

"No," I answered.

"Well, Bella this is Quinn and Embry. My best friends." Jacob said pointing to each person as he said the name before giving me one of the sodas.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, just moved here actually." I nodded, taking a sip of soda. I had never had soda before and I had to resist scrunching up my nose as the bubbles ran down my throat. It was strange and very sweet but in an unnatural way.

"Why would your parents wanna move to _Forks_?" Embry asked,

"I'm an emancipated teen, actually." I said, playing along with the lie.

"Oh," Embry said, "Sorry." He tried to avoid meeting my eyes.

I laughed "It's okay."

"So, Girl-With-No-Deal, why'd _you_ choose to live in Forks?" Quinn asked, Jake who was now sitting next to Quinn elbowed him in the ribs.

I smirked at their antics and said "No reason, it seemed like a nice town" I said, _before I realised that there were a family of vampires living in the town_ I added mentally.

Quinn scoffed, "Yeah, if you're into living in the middle of nowhere."

"It's not that bad. I was driving around and it's actually really pretty around here." I tried to defend.

"What do you drive?" Jacob asked.

"46' cherry red ford mustang" I answered proudly,

"You drive a" Quinn said,

"Cherry red," Embry breathed.

"Ford mustang?" Jacob stared in awe.

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"Can we see it?" Embry asked,

"Sure." I smiled and stood up. The three boys stood up ready to follow me I laughed lightly and started to walk to where I parked my automobile.

"Where are you lot off to?" One of the girls asked.

"Bella has a ford Mustang, she's gonna show it to us." Jacob explained, at the words 'Ford Mustang' the remaining 3 guys who were chatting stopped and stared at me.

"Can we come?" One asked,

"More the merrier," I shrugged. The three boys stood up hastily, one of the girls rolled her eyes.

"We'll just stay here then?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah" Another boy said, waving his hand dismissively. The girl turned to glare at me before starting a hushed conversation with the other girls.

"Follow me," I said and started to walk to my automobile. We reached my automobile and I smiled some of the boys behind me whistled and made comments such as 'nice' and 'sweet'. "I'll start her up." I said, I went to the driver's door and got in and started the motor. As she started to purr the boys made sounds of appreciation.

"How long have you had it?" Quinn asked.

"She just arrived today." I answered, "It's getting dark and I should depart, but I'll see you guys around." I smiled, "I might even let one of you drive" I winked and got in my car, the boys were grinning and they all waved as I pulled away.

**WHAT do you think? Review. Also Merry Christmas! **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


End file.
